Escaping to Freedom
by seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: Sirius has finally been cleared but the Order of the Pheonix, overcome with paranoia is holding him captive. How will Sirius ever Escape to his freedom.


A/N: I know I said I was putting my stories on hold in favor of The rain of Ireland but this story has been bugging me all day.

It's been 4 months, or to be more exact 122 days. 4 fucking months since I've been cleared and been granted, by the ministry of course, the right to 'roam free'.

Like that'll ever happen. Since Harry's rescued me from the veil and I've been cleared everybody has been so bloody paranoid, mainly Harry of course. They've kept me locked in this room for 4 months now.

I snorted at the irony of my situation; I've got from one prison to another. The order has kept me locked in this room in hopes of preventing me from getting killed. Apparently I'm one of Voldemort's top priorities right now, I'll be damned if I know why, but the order has put me in here to keep me 'safe'. Don't know why, they haven't locked Harry up in a room on a psychopathic rage of paranoia.

I looked around the empty room. There was a window opposite of the four poster bed in the corner, charmed shut, obviously and beside that was a drawer and wardrobe. There was another door leading to the bathroom. Then, across from that, was the door leading out of the room I'm in now. There was a flap on this room, which they used to put food in. The handle was missing and it had been charmed shut. I could here the guards shuffling about outside of it.

Ever since I'd first tried to escape (I tried to sneak out of the window) they put guards outside of my room and charmed my wand so it would only work if I felt I was in major danger. They'd stripped my room of anything they deemed unnecessary and even put surveillance cameras in my room, for Christ sake!

I got up and paced around my room. I knew they were just doing this to protect me, I snorted at that, actually I didn't, but I'd rather be dead then locked in a room for the rest of my life.

As I paced in slow circles around my room I devised a plan on how I could get out of here.

"Harry's here." A voice said outside the door; I recognized it as Remus'.

I didn't say anything, which was my approach to them now; silence. I sat down on my bed and waited for Harry to come in for his normal evening visit.

"Hello, Sirius." Harry said, after walking in and taking a seat in one of the chairs they had the decency to give me.  
I just sat silently and glared at him.

"Come on, Sirius, don't be like that." Harry said.

I sat there, stubbornly glaring at him.

Harry sighed and spent the rest of the evening blabbering on about his day fighting Death Eaters, which was common for aurors in these days. That's when it came to me, the final part of my plan.

"After the death eaters showed up Malfoy, Draco, tried to steal my wand, so now he's facing trial." Harry said.

At that moment I was glad for my acting skills, it made my act all the more convincing. I gasped at what Harry said and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" I asked, acting like I actually gave a damn when in reality I was about ready to kiss the life out of Malfoy.

Harry stared at me in shock. I coughed as my voice was a little hoarse from lack of use and stared at him expectantly.

"Um, y-yeah I-I-I'm alright." He managed to stutter out.

I feigned a look of relief and hugged him, glad that he had the bad habit of keeping his wand in his back pocket when not on duty and his refusal to wear wizard's robes; it made it all the easier to slip it out of his pocket.

I turned away from him acting like I had tears in my eyes while slipping the wand into my pocket.

"Sirius, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I made a point of making my voice sound extra croaky, as if trying to hold back the tears. "Just the thought of loosing you."

"It's alright, Sirius." Harry said, hugging me from behind.

I wanted to pull back in disgust from the man who was in charge of keeping me captive for 4 fucking months, but I allowed him to hug me; going through this would prove worth it tomorrow. Yes tomorrow I would make my escape.

A/N: Next chappie, Sirius makes his thrilling escape, or not! Mwa ha ha ha!


End file.
